


Hanzo discovers a lactation kink the size of Texas

by CJaneway



Series: Milky Things [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Ageplay, Breastfeeding, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Milk, Milky Things, adult nursing, ever so slightly, everyone is over 30, milk fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: For kurama3173 who wrote "Comfort Food", really, go fucking read it. It's good.This is basically Hanzo discovering Jesse's nasty ass search history and getting his mind blown in the process (And his titties sucked, because hot damn.)Pure Porn.Pure Sin.





	Hanzo discovers a lactation kink the size of Texas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurama3173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/gifts).



It all started when Hanzo was left alone with Jesse’s tablet. Jesse’s porn filled, virus infested, no search history cleared tablet. The archer was used to wading through crap tons of apps, and seeing glimpses of a dubious search history, as he often forgot to bring his own tablet when visiting his lovers quarters. He was fully aware that the cowboy was a very kinky man, and Hanzo relished in someone who was willing to try everything he could come up with at least once; just to avoid leaving stones unturned. To be honest, the archer was pretty sure nothing could phase him at this point as his carnal knowledge had grown at the same pace as the couple’s toy box.

Hanzo was searching up ‘lactose intolerant recipes’ as Tracer had been diagnosed with a mild form of lactose intolerance and Hanzo had volunteered (read: lost a drinking contest to Reinhardt, Jesse had no sympathy, the idiot) to make breakfast in the morning. But before he could even get midway into the first word, the search engine proffered up suggestions:

_Lactation_

_Lactation kink_

_Lactation porn_

_Lactation sex_

_Male lactation_

_Male milk_

Hanzo was used to having weird things and research pop up at random intervals, but this was a new deal altogether. He was unsure what, exactly, a lactation kink was. He could extrapolate, it was a milk kink of some kind.

(Hanzo admitted to himself that he was sure this was just Jesse’s way of breaching a subject without too much awkwardness. His cowboy was not nearly as subtle in his personal life as he was in his professional one.)

Hanzo Shimada, wielder of dragons, yakuza spymaster, and world class sniper took a deep breath (Tracer and her little allergy completely forgotten) and clicked the second search the engine had offered up.

_Which blew his everloving mind the fuck up._

The first video was of a woman with massive tits sitting on the lower level of an adult sized bunk bed with a man laying with his head in her lap, he suckled at her milk filled breasts while she was playing with his straining cock. The suckling sounds did something to the archer, deep inside. Those filthy, wet sounds rang in his ears, as he looked at how tenderly the woman cradled the man’s head. He watched the entire video, entranced, so far gone that the tent pitched in his loose pants went completely unnoticed. (If Hanzo had been paying attention he’d realize that his dick was leaking as much as her breasts.) He almost felt bereaved when the video ended: the man came all over the woman’s fist, her milk had gotten all over his face, and both looked blissful.  

He clicked next.

Because why the fuck not.

_Really._

Two men this time. Both stacked, with clearly defined pecs. The man with fairer skin seemed to have more mass to his chest than the other one, however, and it was soon apparent why: his dark-skinned partner cupped his pecs ( _breasts,_ Hanzo’s mind supplied in delirium, _breasts_ ) and massaged them, working the nipples and the areolae to the point of a constant stream of milk. The fair skinned man leaned back onto his partners chest and moaned, as the slick sounds of his partners milk covered hands massaging his _breasts_ (Hanzo’s brain stuttered) filled the air. By the time the darker-skinned man had latched on to his partners nipples, the archer was completely ruined. Hanzo tangled his fingers around his cock, not even bothering to pull down his pants, and unconsciously timed his strokes to the rhythm of the nursing in the video. His eyes never left the screen, where a close up was showing how the milk leaked out of the nursing man’s mouth, while his partners strong looking hands fluttered around his head, stroking, petting. Hanzo came when a particularly hard suck produced a violently loud slurping sound, which almost covered up his own desperate little mewls as he painted the insides of his underwear with come.

Hanzo didn’t even hear the door open.

“Darlin’?” Jesse walked in on the hottest thing he’d seen in his entire life. Hanzo was on his bed ( _their bed_ ) looking completely wrecked, pad balanced on his thighs with his hand stuffed down into his pants, cheeks flushed, eyes blown, and his hair coming loose from his ponytail.

“Jesse” Hanzo rasped when he looked up at the other man, no shame colored his voice. “Was it my breasts you wished to fill with milk?”

“Shit” the cowboy breathed, as his dick filled out fast enough to make him light-headed. (Thinking about how, what, when and where fell to the wayside as his brain shut off with a few flickers.) He fell to his knees right inside the doorway, the automatic door swooshing shut behind him, as he looked at his lover ( _boyfriend, friend, partner_ ) with darkened eyes.

“Answer me, Jesse, do you wish my breasts to feed you?” Hanzo pressed.

“Yes” Jesse whimpered breathily, “please!”

(Restraint, what restraint? Who said anything about restraint)

“Come over there then, you filthy man.” Hanzo growled. His partner whimpered and crawled over to the bed, because his legs just _wouldn’t fucking work_ right now. Hanzo used the time to remove his top and use said top to wipe the cum off his fingers. _Sticky, sticky_. He shifted so that his feet were firmly planted on the floor, as he sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread to welcome Jesse when he finished his crawl.

The cowboy, still in full armor, hat perched on his head, kneeled between Hanzo’s legs and looked up at the archer, eyes so dark their original color was almost nonexistent. Hanzo licked a finger and brought it to his left nipple, flicked it and left it shiny wet.

“Latch on.” Hanzo commanded. And Jesse rose up with surprising speed and started sucking, there was no milk ( _yet_ ) but Hanzo was pretty sure Jesse was beyond caring at this point.

“Hungry boy,” (and where the hell did that come from?) the archer rumbled as his right hand rose up to pet the back of Jesse’s head. The cowboy whimpered against Hanzo’s chest, his sucking intensifying to the point of slight pain.

“Dirty boy.” Hanzo crooned as Jesse desperately nuzzled the peck he was latched on to.

“You want daddy’s milk?” Hanzo felt like he needed a muzzle, the archer had no idea where all this _filth_ was coming from, but Jesse just moaned long, and hard, his lower body undulating as he shook through what seemed like a, quite frankly, insane orgasm, still latched on to Hanzo in a desperate frenzy.

_Oh yeah, they were doing this._

(And if the rest of the night was filled with alternate suckling and careful searches on how to induce lactation then no one else would have to know)

(Except Athena, who was a kind enough AI to just leave people and their perversions alone.)


End file.
